Sonic Crossteam Tenkai Warriors: The Swap of The Heroes
by valecad10
Summary: The Beast King swaps everyone's bodies, wings and tails, colors, and species! Will they ever switch back?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Guren's POV

"Tributon! Cover me, I'm going in!" I yelled it seems that my team barely listens to me these days. I mean seriously I'm their leader but they just don't listen.

Sonic's POV

"Guren! Let's go!" I yelled, it also seems Ben, Rex, and some others barely listens to me but i mean seriously I'm their leader but some of them just don't listen, if Guren swaps with one of them of we are all swapped, we would be a big mess.

**A/N The switch may not happen 4 a little while maybe like 2 chapters but the chapters are short so bear with me**


	2. Chapter 2

Ceylan's POV

"Jeez Guren you could have just told me about it" I implied

"Well I just didn't want to upset you guys I mean it's obvious you all like Ciel but I laid eyes on first"

"That's too bad cause' she sees you"

"Our Core Bricks" Guren said

"No dip Sherlock"

Later on Quarton

"Give it Up scorp face! You are just going to torture us again! Do ya?" Ben as Crashhopper yelled.

"Sonic, Bravenwolf, you and your knights and team are going to be hopeless after what I do!"

"Yeah Beast King? Bring it on!"

"Alright Bring it on scorp face!" Rainbow Dash yelled

_A beam of purple light shot out of the tower and hit the knights + the mane six + the team + Spike + Firelight + Crystal + Ky + Ciel + Tomek I_ They all passed out.

0000000000000

Twilight's POV

i opened my eyes and groaned, i saw my friends unconscious but my eyes widened what's wrong, they swapped Colors! I looked at my hoof but it was cyan blue instead of my usual lavender, i ran to the bathroom and my eyes widened, i was blue, my mane and tail were rainbow colored... Just like Rainbow! I did the only thing i do, i screamed really loud as i saw my reflection

Sonic's POV

i stood up as i groaned and opened my eyes, i saw Elly, Rex and Ben, but i saw something not quite right, Elly had Ben's tail and wings and Ben had Rex's tail and wings, i saw Rex and my eyes widened because Rex had my dragon and eagle wings, he also had my dragon tail, i saw my back and i saw Elly's leopard tail and Falcon wings, i saw them on their beds unconscious, What should i do?

Chooki's POV

I woke up and felt really groggy. I mean really like I had been hit in the head with a thousand pound football player. Then I looked at my walls and realized it was different like I had never seen before and walked to the bathroom. I grabbed a comb and started to comb my red hair, and then it hit me I was in Guren's body.

Guren's POV

When I woke up I felt something was wrong but shrugged it off thinking it was just me being tired. Then I walked over to my desk noticing that it looked different. I reached to pick up a pencil and realized my hand was different. I saw my clothes and my eyes widened that they were Ceylan's clothes, i checked my hair and it was short and blue, including green goggles on my head, i saw my tail and it's scales were blue. Then I checked my face in the mirror and saw it was Ceylan's face with my violet blue eyes. I screamed in shock.

Firelight's POV

I woke up and immediately realized something was wrong, because I was in someone's room and I felt stronger. Then I noticed that this room was way stranger then mine, my eyes widened as i saw myself unconscious but she had Tomek's collar, i saw my hand and it had red scales instead of my blue ones, so I went to the bathroom to see where I was, or who I was. Then I saw my face, his face. It was the face of Tomek himself. I Screamed.

Toxsa's POV

This was it, the day I had been waiting for, the day I was going to beat my highscore in Puppy Simulator 2000! (From teen titans go) I ran to my closet to get dressed and saw that they were all Chooki's clothes. _They must all be playing a trick on me_ I thought. Then I ran to the bathroom **( A/N See there it is again!)** and saw that I had taken over Chooki's body! Woah this is so cool, now I can fuse with Rex and I can punch Vilius in the face from behind!

Ceylan's POV

I woke up and headed downstairs. I immediately noticed something was wrong when I saw Ben with Rex's wings sitting on a table. "Come on Toxsa get dressed and please don't tell me you are swapped" "My name isn't Toxsa" I said and realized my voice was a bit higher. "Don't be so... Dramatic? I don't want to know you're Ceylan right?" I ran to the bathroom and saw tat I was in Toxsa's body! _O no _I thought_ Ben has to get his help for the fireworks today._

Crystal's POV

I woke up with someone familiar on my chest in a white room_. I don't have a pillow_ I thought . Then I realized that Ciel my sister told me that she slept in a pillow everytime. Why would I be in Ciel's bed? My eyes widened that it was me but she had Ciel's collar, it must be my sis which revealed me something. Then I rushed to the bathroom.I saw that I was in Ciel's body. _Wait now I can get close to Crystal. I've always wondered what's like to be her. _


End file.
